Protective
by iMissa
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have always been protective of Sakura. Well, now it’s her turn. [Team Seven]


**Disclaimer: I super-duper hardcore wished I owned Naruto and all of his wicked friends, but I don't. **

"Sakura-chaaann!" Naruto called, waving his arms wildly about his head. Sakura turned and smiled brilliantly at her blond friend.

"Hey, Naruto." She greeted as he came nearer.

"Hey teme!" Naruto said, and the obsidian-eyed male just inclined his head in acknowledgement. "Anyway, Sakura-chan, I ran into Kakashi-sensei and he said to tell you guys that training's cancelled."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Really? Wonder why." She murmured, and Naruto shrugged in response.

"I dunno, but this works out good for me!" Naruto said gleefully, rubbing his hands together. Sakura smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Why?"

"Now I get to go to Ichiraku with Ami-chan!" The grin that was on Sakura's face turned colder, but Naruto didn't notice.

"Oh. That's, uhm…nice." The roseate-haired female grimaced at her last words, but Naruto was too smitten to see.

"Yeah, it is. She's so amazing." Sasuke snorted, and his other male teammate rounded on him. "You're just jealous, Sasuke, admit it!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Why would I be? Idiot."

"Because I got a girlfriend before you, and because Sakura-chan likes me better!" The future Hokage stuck out his tongue for good measure.

"And _why _would I care that Sakura likes you more?"

"Because you're gonna marry her and make Uchiha babies with her and you don't like other men looking at what's yours."

_"Naruto!" _Sakura gasped, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. However, Naruto was too absorbed watching the glint of the kunai that Sasuke had flicked out, and he glanced up nervously, noticing the crimson that was seeping into eyes that had been onyx not five seconds ago.

"You've been looking at Sakura?"

"Not me, not me! I mean, _sure _I look at her-" Sasuke growled, "but in a totally platonic way! I mean, you know, her fanboys and her suitors and the random guys on the street that are always lookin at her when she walks home from the Hospital." Sasuke's eyes were now fully red, and he turned to Sakura.

"I am walking you home from the Hospital. Every day." He stated.

"But-"

"No buts, Sakura." Sasuke said, a frown marring his face. Sakura's face turned red from anger.

"NOW JUST YOU WAIT A SECOND, UCHIHA SASUKE! IF YOU THINK FOR ONE MINUTE THAT I AM GOING TO ALLOW YOU TO WALK ME HOME LIKE SOME PETULANT CHILD, THEN YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!" She shrieked. Sasuke just stared at her.

"Fine. Then you're moving in with me next week. See you guys later." And with a cool nod, he walked off. Sakura gaped at his back, and she deflated.

"I- I cannot BELIEVE that pompous asshole. Argh!" She threw up her hands and stomped away, probably to go take all of her fury off on a tree.

Poor, unsuspecting tree. Naruto would remember to pray for it later.

However, he now had bigger things to do. Grinning, he headed off into the direction of his girlfriend's apartment, whistling a little to himself. He finally reached it, and went up to the third story, where she lived. He knocked on the door, but didn't hear any answer. He knocked again, and once more no response, although he thought he heard some moans. He cast a furtive glance at the next door, making a face. However, when he knocked once more, he noticed that the groan _definitely _came from Ami's apartment. His cerulean blue eyes widened, and a million of images of her falling and hurting herself in various ways raced through his mind.

Naruto quickly opened the door and was surprised when he noticed that it was unlocked. That was nothing to his surprise for the next part though.

Ami was lying on the couch, half-clothed, with a man eagerly marking her neck. She didn't notice the fact that someone had just barged into her apartment; then again, no one could blame her, as she was now giggling and moaning the man's name.

"A-Ami?" Naruto whispered, and faster than you could blink the female had pushed the man onto the floor. She stood up, clad only in a black lacy bra.

"Naruto-kun! What a, uhm, pleasant surprise!" She laughed nervously, and Naruto watched her coldly. She noticed it and stopped, and her next words were frosty. "Look, it's been fun, but you're not what I'm looking for. I need a REAL man. So I'm sorry, but I have to break up with you."

The man that had previously been giving Ami a hickey nervously shuffled his feet. "Look, man, I didn't know that she was your girl. I'm sorry." Naruto turned his eyes towards the male, and saw that he was being truthful.

"Don't worry about it, she was just some chick." He said, and Ami gasped. He glared at the girl that he had once thought he really liked and left the apartment complex, slamming the door behind him.

----

"Hey, I heard that you got assigned a mission. How'd it go?" Sakura asked cheerfully. After the whole Ami incident, Naruto had gone to Tsunade and ordered that she give him a mission, preferably a long one. Noticing the distress beneath his stone-cold manner, the Hokage had assigned him a week-long mission.

Naruto stuck his hands in his pocket in an oddly reminiscent way of Sasuke. "It went fine. So what happened while I was gone?"

"Well, Ami is in the Hospital, courtesy of yours truly." Naruto stared at Sakura in shock; the pink-haired female was smirking triumphantly.

"What? Why?"

"Well, I received some pictures of her in, uhm, compromising positions with other guys." Sakura grinned dreamily. "You should've seen it. The minute I saw that stupid whore she went flying through a brick wall. God, it was beautiful."

Naruto laughed, and suddenly hugged his teammate. "Thank you, Sakura-chan."

She laughed. "Oh, don't thank me, thank whoever gave me the pictures."

"Who did?" Sakura shrugged.

"I dunno, I just found them on my doorstep."

"Oh." Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto?"

"What?"

"You know, Hinata still likes you, and she's single. Maybe you should ask her out Friday night." Naruto grinned brightly.

"Okay. Anyway, tell that teme to meet me at Ichiraku in ten minutes. You meet us too, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled and nodded him, watching as Naruto returned the gesture and walked off.

She had conveniently forgotten to tell Naruto that it had been that same "teme" that had handed her the packet of photos.

* * *

_Best friends hang tough.  
They don't come with fragile stickers and  
aren't easily scared off.  
Best friends help you out whenever they can,  
make time for you even when they don't have any,  
and trust your friendship enough to say, "no".  
Best friends are  
cross-your-heart and hope-to-die,  
good-times-and-bad-times,  
borrow-anything,  
tell-you-everything,  
trust-you-with-their deepest-darkest-secrets,  
always-and-forever friends.

* * *

_

**A/N- I'm kinda blah about this. I like the whole SasuSaku part, and I liked the ending, cause it showed that Sasuke cared for Naruto, but other than that… I dunno. My mind weirds even me out sometimes. Oh, and I know, Ami is a bitch. So who is Ami Watanabe ANYWAY? I see her in a bunch of fics, but I have no clue where the hell she came from. So, even though this is undoubtedly like, my worst fic, want to review? **


End file.
